films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot Write the first section of your page here. Production Filming Problems and Changes Reception The film premiered at Odeon Leicester Square. For the purpose, a steam locomotive, painted to resemble Thomas, was brought to the cinema by on July 9th, 2000. National press coverage was low, because many journalists were concentrating on the launch of the "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" book, for which a special train named "Hogwarts Express" was run on July 8th - 11th. The film currently has a score of 19% on Rotten Tomatoes with the consensus: "Kids these days demand cutting edge special effects or at least a clever plot with cute characters sic. This movie has neither, having lost in its Americanization what the British original did so right". However, it did receive positive reviews from Associated Press and Gannett newspapers. Roger Ebert gave the film one star out of four, with the consensus, "(the fact)That Thomas and the Magic Railroad made it into theaters at all was something of a mystery. This is a production with 'straight to video' written all over it. Kids who like the Thomas books might kinda like it. Especially younger kids. Real younger kids. Otherwise, no." While he admired the models and art direction, he criticized how the engines' mouths didn't move when they spoke, the overly depressed performance of Peter Fonda, as well as the overall lack of consistency in the plot. Characters Write the second section of your page here. Cast Write the second section of your page Loactations Write the second section of your page here. Songs Notes *The film was broadcast on BBC1, January 1st, 2004 and again on December 29th, 2008. It was also broadcast on Starz on May 1st, 2014. *In the original script, Cranky and The Troublesome Trucks were to have much larger roles and George was to appear as one of Diesel 10's helpers. *Edward was never in any script for the movie. According to Phil Fehrle, there wasn't enough screen time and opportunity to utilise him in a way that added any real value to the film. *This is the first time the engines have separate voice actors. *In Sir Topham Hatt's office are photos of James, Thomas, and Henry on the wall from Time for Trouble, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, and Tender Engines. *People that worked on the original series also worked on this movie, namely, David Mitton (as model unit creative consultant), David Eves (as model SFX supervisor), Steve Asquith (as model supervisor), and Terence Permane (as director of photography for the models section). *John Bellis, the original voice of Thomas, was credited as "transportation co-ordinator". *The 1999 US teaser poster had John Barry credited as composer, as he was originally signed on for. However, he ended up leaving the project due to scheduling conflicts. *In the Australian trailer, P. T. Boomer can be seen falling off of Diesel 10 at the viaduct, a rod can be seen connected to Thomas' coupler, and Thomas and Diesel 10 have different voices. *The English theatrical trailers played "The World is New" by Save Ferris. The Japanese theatrical trailer was kept the same, but replaced some of the original music with bits of the original theme from the television series. *Phil Fehrle and Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner make cameos in the movie. *This is the second time an engine sneezes, Whistles and Sneezes being the first. *Throughout the movie, posters of Sir Topham Hatt saying "Sir Topham needs you" are seen. *When Diesel 10 welcomed Splatter And Dodge to his party meeting, some scrap models of Thomas and Gordon model is seen. *When Toby listens to Diesel 10's plans, a scrap City of Truro model was seen. *This movie marks the first and only appearance of Splatter and Dodge to date. *When Diesel 10 rushes into the smelters yard, a scrap model of Donald or Douglas was seen. *In the original script, Lily, twenty years later, was the narrator. *In the original script, the windmill wasn't the location of the clue to make gold dust. Rather, it was a sheet of paper hidden at the top of a large waterfall Mr. Conductor had to climb to retrieve it. *According to a 1999 copy of the script, the song Night Train was originally to feature in the film when Thomas and Percy pull their mail trains. *Currently, this is the only Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends film to feature live actors. *Didi Conn was the only actress to reprise her role as Stacy Jones from the Shining Time Station series. *This was Mara Wilson's last major film role before she retired from show business. *The film was shot in a 4:3 fullscreen frame, and was later matted into a 1.85:1 widescreen image for theatrical release. *Only one scene from the original cut was commercially released; a deleted scene featuring Junior called "Sundae Surprise". *All of the engines and road vehicles except Thomas have different whistle and horn sounds. *In the original script, Diesel 10 was a new engine sent to help while Sir Topham Hatt was away. *The back cover of the Japanese DVD shows a deleted scene of Thomas and Gordon at Knapford. *The German DVD includes "The Making of Thomas and the Magic Railroad". *According to multiple SiF interviews, many models were damaged or lost in transit after being shipped from Toronto back to Shepperton. This could explain why Splatter and Dodge never appeared again after this film. *This is the second time an engine shudders. The first was in Daisy. *In the trailers, Mr Conductor is heard saying "I've run out of gold dust and because of that I'm losing my energy as well". This line wasn't heard in the movie and was in fact taken from the original script in the scene where he tells Junior to come to Sodor meaning that the scene was filmed before the script cuts. *This movie was never shown in Norway. Errors *The town usually seen beside Knapford was replaced with trees in this movie. *Near the beginning of the movie, when several of the engines are greeting each other, James says, "Hello, Thomas", but Thomas is not present. Also, Thomas is heard saying, "Hi James" in the same scene. *After Diesel 10 races past Gordon and Thomas, a black pencil can be seen in the bushes on the right of the screen. *Sodor seems to be devoid of humans. *Toby sounds and looks happy when he says "And I fear that it'll destroy us all." *The engines don't emit any steam when they whistle. *All of the engines have the same whistle. The only difference was the pitch. *After Lily calls Thomas a "really useful engine" the coal truck he was pulling disappears. *When Thomas and Diesel 10 leave Tidmouth Sheds, the end of the set can be seen. *When Thomas says "If Diesel has unfinished business..." his siderods stop moving. *For most of the movie, Clarabel was facing the wrong way and during the "Really Useful Engine" song, she was in front of Annie. *At the end of the film, the credits show Bertie and Harold under the voice cast for the trains. *All of the Sodor locomotives seem to be able to run without the need for drivers or firemen, yet Lady, a magical engine, can't. *When, Thomas, James, and Diesel 10 are at Tidmouth Sheds, a truck in a shed continuously disappears and reappears. *When Diesel 10 gets covered in coal, Henry was seen puffing backwards next to Gordon, however, in the next scene, Henry was near Splatter and Dodge. *Although human actors are used throughout the film, Bertie was shown with a model driver in his cab. *In the original Shining Time Station series, the station was red. But in this movie, the station was yellow. *Diesel 10 was smiling when he hangs from the viaduct. *When Diesel 10 says "Coming, puffball!" Thomas and Lady are smiling. *When Mr. Conductor says "The engines on Sodor had her very much in their thoughts," Percy appears to go down the same line Oliver did in Oliver's Find, so Percy shouldn't end up at Knapford. *Diesel 10's weight should've sunk the barge when he fell on it. *When Bertie says "How about a race, Thomas?", his eyes are wonky. *When Thomas leaves with the trucks of 'special coal', nobody couples them up to each other or him. *On the Canadian DVD, the footage featured on the main menu was mirrored. *Brakevans should've been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. *It would've been dangerous for the boat to go under the viaduct while collapsing. *When Diesel 10 destroys the shed, Gordon's face was loose. *On the UK and the US DVDs (and the US VHS), the subtitle lyrics for Really Useful Engine include the word "workshop" instead of "branch line". The US subtitles also say "Last Controller" instead of "Fat Controller" and "Hatt" was spelt with one "T" . *After Diesel 10 passes by Thomas and Gordon, Thomas' eyes are wonky. *After pinchy hits Diesel 10, the support on top of the cab was missing. *When Diesel 10 chases Thomas and Lady, he was on a different track. When they come to the viaduct, they were all on the same track. *Sodor was spelt as "Sodar" on the back cover. *Thomas should've had his brakes applied while at Muffle Mountain's peak. *During the engines' conversation about Lady at Tidmouth Sheds, the bottom of Percy's smokebox was white in one shot, then green for the rest of that scene. For the rest of the movie, the bottom of his smokebox is black. *For the entire movie (aside from cab shots), Thomas' cab doors are missing. *Diesel 10 would be too heavy to be held up by one sleeper. *When Diesel 10 falls, he descends perpendicular to the barge, when he was on the barge, he was at the angle the barge was heading. *When Diesel 10 races into the smelter's yard, James' whistle was missing, and when he and Junior arrive at the grotto, James' whistle was in place. *When Thomas reads the really useful board, his eye movements shows that he was reading it backwards. Transcript Awards and nominations *Nomination - YoungStar Awards - Best Young Actress/Performance in a Motion Picture Comedy, 2000, to Mara Wilson. *'Nomination' - Young Artists Awards - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actress, 2001, to Mara Wilson Gallery ThomasandtheMagicRailroad.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel passing the Watermill ThomasandtheMagicRailroad2.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad3.png|Bulgy's bridge ThomasandtheMagicRailroad4.png|Thomas and Gordon at Maithwaite ThomasandtheMagicRailroad5.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad6.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad7.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad8.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad9.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad10.png|Diesel 10 ThomasandtheMagicRailroad11.png|Shining Time Station ThomasandtheMagicRailroad12.png|Thomas on the Big Dipper ThomasandtheMagicRailroad13.png|James ThomasandtheMagicRailroad14.png|James and Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad15.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad16.png|James, Thomas, and Diesel 10 ThomasandtheMagicRailroad17.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad18.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad19.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge ThomasandtheMagicRailroad21.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad22.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad23.png|Thomas and Mr. Conductor ThomasandtheMagicRailroad24.png|Henry ThomasandtheMagicRailroad25.png|James, Gordon and Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad26.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad27.png|Henry, Toby and Percy at Tidmouth Sheds ThomasandtheMagicRailroad28.png|Henry and Toby ThomasandtheMagicRailroad29.png|Henry ThomasandtheMagicRailroad30.png|Thomas, Harold, Dodge and Splatter ThomasandtheMagicRailroad31.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad32.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad33.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad75.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad76.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad80.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad81.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad96.png|Troublesome Trucks ThomasandtheMagicRailroad97.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad98.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 ThomasandtheMagicRailroad103.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMagicRailroad124.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad125.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad126.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad127.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad129.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad130.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad131.png|Thomas Category:Films